Dimitri's Turn To Breakdown
by ana1210
Summary: How will Rose help when Dimitr's having a bad day.


Chapter 1: Ribbed Body

**A/N: Hey, how are we today. I know I haven't written anything for a while so here is a one-shot about Rose and Dimitri in training. If you have any ideas for another chapter or another story let me know. Love you all hope happiness is all around and I thank all of you for reading and reviewing my stories. Don't forget to smile. **

**Love Ana.**

I was woken up the annoying shrill of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and pulled the sheets over my head waiting for more sleep. I was halfway asleep when my alarm went off again. I pulled the sheets back reluctantly and turn the clock off. I sat up a bit too quickly and almost fell. I put my feet over the side of the bed and just wanted to go back to sleep. I got into the shower and emerged half an hour later.

I put on my jeans and a tight v-cut black top. It showed little cleavage but not much. The sun was still out and it was sunset. I had maybe three to four hours before the campus would be surrounded by children and teachers. I was chirpy for some reason this morning.

I skipped my way to practice and once the door closed behind me I saw Dimitri and stopped in my tracks. He was doing weights _shirtless_. I had never seen him shirtless before. Usually he was reading a book not doing weights. He sat up and started murmuring to himself but I couldn't hear him. He got his bottle from his bag and drank some. He got off the bench and went over to a punching bag. He started hitting it and he seemed so angry. _What is wrong with him? _He has never been so angry. I took a step back to stay hidden but I could still watch him. _I wonder what was causing him so much pain and anger. _I was in awe watching him.

He was pushing himself too much and he could risk injury and I couldn't rick injury to my mentor. I placed my bag on the floor and stepped out of the darkness. He didn't notice me and when I was a couple of meters away I called his name.

'Dimitri stop,' He didn't stop but instead he punched harder and harder. I couldn't take it anymore. He was scaring me and I was concerned for his wellbeing.

I ran over to him and pushed him to a wall.

'Stop!' His breathe was heavy and laboured. He looked down at me and sank to the floor. 'Hey, hey. What's wrong? What's happening?'

'I can't do it anymore. I can't be who they want me to be. I'm caught in a tough position and I just can't deal with it.' He was confusing me. Who were they?

I was going to ask questions but he seemed so hurt and unable to answer them. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him. 'It's okay. I'm here, calm down.' I whispered into his ear. Once the words escaped my lips his breathe slowed a little.

Once he was breathing normally again I pulled back to look at him.

'Hey, are you okay?' I said moving the hairs from his face to behind his ear. 'What's going on? Tell me.'

'I can't be the controlled guardian I'm meant to be.'

'Why.'

'Because I'm losing my control every day,' _Wow what the hell is happening in his life that I missed._

'How? Who's making you lose your control?'  
>'I love someone and I'm not meant to love them and I can't express myself and my anger just builds and builds and . . .' his sentence drifted as if he didn't want to tell me something. As he said his words my heart tightened in my chest, I loved him and it hurt to say he loved someone else that wasn't me. I honestly wanted to kiss him to express my love for him but he'd probably end up pushing me away.<em> Do it, kiss him. <em>A voice in the back of my head said. _Who said that! Son of a bitch I'm already going crazy. _I thought.

'Is that why you're always in here hours before me,' He looked up at me as if I was right. He was in awe and shock at my words.

'How did you know that?' He asked a little afraid yet still in shock.

'Dimitri I know you like I know the back of my hand.' I said matter-of-factly.

He abruptly pulled me into a hug. I was in shock but after a moment I hugged him back. He pulled back slowly and so god, help me he was looking at my lips. He pulled his eyes back to mine and held my gaze. I wanted to look away but I felt as if I could look into his soul by looking into his eyes. They were an endless abyss of emotions. He suddenly had his lips on mine. I was shocked he was my mentor. What the hell is he doing?

I couldn't help but kiss him back; I wanted it no needed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me and he moved one hand to my hip and to the other into my hair. My fingers tangled in his hair and I just wanted to prolong this kiss for as long as possible. He started to push me onto the ground, the hand that was in my hair moved to my midriff. His hand went under my top and to the edge of my lace bra. As his hand started to trail along my breast my breath caught and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away slightly.

'Why didn't you stop me?' I opened my eyes and saw him staring intently at me.

'Because I want this, I need this. I need you. Was I who you were talking about before?'

'I hate to admit it but yes.'

'Why do you hate to admit it?' I said with lament hidden behind a transparent film of curiosity.

He looked at me strangely before answering. 'I hate to admit it because you're my weakness to everything.' I was extremely happy to hear those words escape his mouth. I guess I had a big smile because he bent down and kissed me again. This kiss wasn't rough and fuelled by anger but instead it was sweet. His lips lightly brushed mine before he kissed me lightly.

'I love you so much it hurts sometimes.' He said once he pulled away. He brushed some hair out of my face and kissed me on the cheek, it was light and wonderful.

'I love you too; I won't ever let anything happen to you.' He started to kiss my neck and I moaned against his shoulder blade.

I started to grind against his body and pulled his neck to me and kissed him.

'Oh god, Rose,' He moaned. He kissed me again before pulling away.

'Students will be waking up soon. I don't want us to be caught.'

'Mmkay,' I said a little said for our 'training' session to be ending. I couldn't believe we had been her for a few hours already.

He stood up and helped me up. He pulled me to him and hugged me.

'Thank you. I appreciate your help even when I'm at my worst.' He whispered into my ear. We pulled back at the same time and he kissed me before we really would get caught. As he let go of me students walked into the training room.

_Oh god, Dimitri was upset over me? I can't believe we did what we did? It could have gone further than that? Was it a spur of the moment thing or what? _

**The End.**

**A/N: I've noticed a lot of people like my one-shots. If you guys would like more chapters let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks and don't forget to review. Have a good day.**

**Ana1210**


End file.
